


Assigned Alpha

by Kiram



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Billy, I love him, M/M, Omega Steve, Omegaverse, alpha/beta/omega, later bottom steve, my soft baby boy Steve, pray for dat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiram/pseuds/Kiram
Summary: Steve used to just be an unknown secondary gender till Billy Hargrove rolled into town.  Steve’s stuck in a rock and a hard place and is inevitable forced to fold and give into his nature.  Billy likes bugging Steve while simultaneously protecting him.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve knew he was an enigma; His big brown eyes, his puffed out hairdo, his everything. He knew most people presented already, yet here he was, age 17 and he still hasn’t. People are starting to notice, calling steve a husk, an empty shell with no secondary gender. That is…, till Billy Hargrove blew into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a cool, windy day. Steve was nervously fidgeting in his seat, fingernails chipping off the wood of his scraggly old pencil. Visions of warped monsters that haunted his head. He jumped when a tanned hand taps his shoulder.

“What do you want Billy…?” Steve huffed, rolling his eyes, ready to scoff at all the absurdities that usually came out the boy’s mouth.

“After school, I’d like to have a talk..” Billy whispered, he had his usual feral grin but his energy seemed a bit more off, almost nervous.

“... oh.. uh, yeah that works with me…” Steve fumbled, he was shocked at how tame Billy seemed, like nerves watered down his bad boy persona.

Billy flashed him a smirk and went back to talking with the other jocks in class, a few familiar faces sent scowls his way.

He went back to nodding off to his teachers droning voice, once in a while jumping back to consciousness and sneaks some peaks at Billy, watching his small ticks, like how he rips at paper when he gets confused.

God, he had to get this way of thinking out of his head, he’s got a lot of stuff to do after school, like talking to Billy and of course watching the kids.

He hoped the kids couldn’t sense how off he felt, like an internal sense of dread…

~~~~~~~~~

Billy has this nasty habit of maintaining eye contact, or made steve nervous whenever he talked to him, made things feel more intimate.

“Steve…. I wanted to talk to cause I needed to apologize for what I did to you… I shouldn’t of hurt you, and I’m sorry for that..” Billy hummed, his eyes still making direct contact with Steve’s, who’s jaw dropped at what Billy said.

He hadn’t expected this, he came here thinking he’d get beat up again or maybe another one of Billy’s suggestive threats. Hell, it’s why Steve had a blunt pocket knife in his pocket, just in case. He should of brought his wits, cause now he’s just standing around with a dumb look on his face.

Then, Billy just turns around and scrambled to his car, quickly pulling out of his parking spot. Steve still stood still, dumbly staring in open mouthed confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve spent the rest of the day chasing after the kids. They all had the intent to drive him mad. They’d spent the whole day screaming and making Steve struggle to just keep up with them.

At the end of the day he passed out on his bed, exhausted from the busy day, thinking about the complexities of Billy Hargrove, a fuzzy feeling in his limbs.

When he wakes up he’s no different, fuzzy, his skin burning, already feeling the symptoms of an oncoming flu.

He stumbles out of bed, roughly throwing on a mismatched outfit, his hair messily thrown into place.

He doesn’t remember getting to school, thinks he might’ve fazed out during the drive, which wasn’t safe at all, but he was too out of it to realize. It wasn’t until he was walking through the school’s halls when he realized how messed up he was, his legs were numb and near impossible to walk on, his body felt like it was burning, plus his skin was bright red and clammy. That’s when he felt someone familiar tap at his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~

Billy noticed Steve as soon as he stepped through the door. He also knew that Steve wasn’t looking too great. He also noted how warm Steve was to the touch.

“Steve, you doing good?” He asked, trying to maintain a calming voice. The sickly boy stared, his eyes glazed and skin flushed pink. “Hello? Earth to Steve, you in there pretty boy?” He was starting to get a little worried, trying to search for any sign of comprehension in the other boy’s face.

Steve tilted his head, that was when Billy started smelling something sweet, that’s when he noticed Steve’s odd behavior was getting a lot of attention.

A light coo left the pretty boy’s mouth, and the air grew chill, a feeling of dread descended upon them. Just like that, Billy began dragging the boy away from all the other students, stomping angrily to the nurses room, making sure to make his anger known to scare off any approaching alphas.

He dumped the boy on the infirmary’s bed and began conversing with the present nurse. Though she’s a bit cranky and wrinkled, she seemed to soothe Steve down, talking about heats and other stuff like that.

“And why’d you come to school while in heat?” She questioned Steve, watched him squirm under her concerned stare.

“M’not an omega.” Steve slurred, attempting to maintain a tougher demeanor, though his bright red face isn’t helping much.

“... well, though this is late to present, it seems, young man, that you are definitely an omega.” The elderly woman announced, patting Steve softly. That’s when she realized Billy was still around and she finally dismissed his presence.

Billy makes note that his stomach clenches, hurts to be separated from Steve, body yearning for the boy, it makes him nervous, never felt so deeply for someone and it terrified him.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve was sent home, put some suppressants to ease the pain of heat. His body ached, hips burned and his belly felt like it was on fire.

He’d never suspected he was an omega, sure he knew he was different but deep down he wished he was just a late bloomer alpha. Now he was stuck with something extremely rare and attention grabbing.

Omegas were rare, less than both alphas and betas, male omegas were even more uncommon. He knew he’d start to stand out like a sore thumb, possibly made into a bit of a local celebrity, but so far he had the confines of his house to protect him, that is till around 1 week comes to pass and he was forced back to school.

As soon as Steve sets foot in school he begins to notice the stares, millions of eyes focused solely on him, a flutter of whispers to follow.

It wasn’t till he got to his locker did he notice all the notes shoved in his locker’s small opening. Steve noticed most of the letters heald a lot of courting sent by alphas, some simply saying they wanted him to be their omega, while some others are filthy messages about what they’d want to do to him.

He feels rude throwing away some of the letters, so decides to depart with only the dirty notes.

That’s when he noticed someone approach him. Her bright auburn brown curls bounces with each step towards Steve.

“Steve, I heard what happened and I just want to mention what school has set up for omega!” Carol beamed, her bright smile sparkling, with kind eyes.

Steve begins to blush, flustered as he quickly checks to make sure no one was paying attention, only a handful were.

“Y-yeah?” Asked Steve, softly spoken so as to not draw attention to their conversation.

“Well, to ensure a safe environment we get a little room just for us during study hall, we also get heat rooms, just to hold us till we get home, and alpha escorts to make us feel safe.” Carol rambled with a bubbly drawl.

“No.” Steve yelped.

“What?”

“I said no..”. Steve mumbled, a bit more hesitant this time.

“What do you mean no, you can’t just say no?” Carol huffed, growing a bit impatient.

“I don’t want an escort.” Steve hissed, a bit harsher than he meant.

“That’s not how this works..?” Carol stated, almost like a confused growl.

Steve stomped like a child, huffing away from carol’s confused stare.

Steve saw how others flinched away from him, he was fuming and it seemed to take effect on the others around him, nervous to cross a irate omega’s path.

~~~~~~~~~~

Billy was called to the principal’s office, confused at what he possibly did wrong when he noticed a grumbling Steve slumped in one of the chairs.

“Ah, yes! Billy, I am grateful you came.” The principal chortled, sending a pleasant grin his way. “Yes, sir, may ask why?” Billy politely responded, switching his gaze to the other boy currently sent into a rage.

“This is stupid!! I don’t need an alphas help, I was just fine before, why can’t it be the same!!!” Steve growled, jumping from his chair and pacing around the room.

Billy just reacted like his mom taught him, resting a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, covering his scent glands.

Steve stiffened and then deflated, going a bit soft in Billy’s hold.

“Yes, well, while I am all for omega rights, we have policies to up hold, and it seems the alpha escort seems to be working. Billy from today onward I enlist you to escort Steve safely around the school and to help him with anything he may need within reasonable boundaries.” The principal chuckled, sending Steve and Billy on their way, guiding them out his doors.

“Well, pretty boy, looks like I’m your new babysitter.” Billy smirked.

Which was followed with a rushed, “fuck you!”


	2. Party city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve borrows some gym shorts, and goes to a party.

“Oh, come on!! This is ridiculous!” Steve barked, crossing his arms defiantly while Billy stood there holding a note from coach. 

“I know he’s wrong, but remember, he’s just worried about you…” He softly reprimanded, gently approaching Steve to take the garbage can he threateningly heald over his head. 

“He’s telling everyone to take it easy on me in court!” Steve bellowed, angry at Billy for just defending the man, he’s exasperated and he wished Billy could see that. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, everything is great, just ignore those rules. If they can’t go on the aggressive then they’ll have to be defensive, you be the first to strike, then they’ll have to fight back.” Billy suggested, trying anything to stop the pitiful way Steve’s face fell. 

Steve still seethed, but all it took was Billy placing his hand on the back of his neck and then the boy was reduced to puddle of fluff. 

He almost purred at Billy’s touch, held it back a bit but Billy has this knowing grin on his face. 

“Yeah, you’re right, thanks…” Steve sighed, his temper completely gone. 

Steve stumbled into his own mini bathroom with one stall labeled omega. 

He changed quickly into his gym clothes, noticing a bit of discomfort in his thigh. 

He stopped to look at his reflection before leaving when he noticed how much wider his hips were. I mean, he gets it, omega’s get curves, even the men. Still, he was pretty flustered, his short gym shorts, tight around his soft thighs. 

Steve took this information and decided to gain Billy’s attention by poking his head out the door. 

“B-Billy!” Steve whispered, his cheeks a blotched red. 

“Yes, pretty boy?” Billy responded, smirking at the thinner boy. 

“I-I need new shorts..” he huffed.

“Why?” Billy inquired. 

“I-just cause!” Steve stuttered. 

Billy just got frustrated and pushed his way into the bathroom to ask Steve more questions when he noticed Steve’s shorts. His breath hitched at the sight. 

Of course Billy noticed Steve’s milky thighs, soft and plump. He couldn’t help it when his eyes were drawn to the boy’s curved hips, his pupils dilating with delight. 

It wasn’t till someone whistled behind when he snapped out of it, quickly slamming the door shut and shielding Steve from any wandering stares. 

“Fine princess, I’ll trade you for my shorts, but you gotta owe me something.” Billy mused, grinning delightedly. 

“Why do I feel like I’m making a deal with the devil?” Steve questioned, amused by his own joke. 

“Want the shorts or not!?” Billy huffed, annoyed by the dismissal, sending Steve a displeased glare.

“Okay, okay! I’ll owe ya, now may I please borrow your shorts!?” Steve whined, getting tired of how cold his shorts made his legs. 

“Good boy.” Billy smirked, couldn’t help but internally preen at Steve’s begging. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve played pretty rough, gave a few players some pretty heavy bruises. The coach seemed impressed, though steve was too busy glaring to notice.

He was getting his usual stares as he left the gym, they’re usually a constant after his first heat. He didn’t like how they felt against his back, but by now he was somewhat decent at ignoring them. 

He, however, was not used to the love letters that usually flooded his locker. 

Courting was very difficult to get used to. It’s not like Steve thinks he’s undesirable or anything, he’s just more used to the pretty betas that usually threw themselves his way, not the horde of alphas. 

He used to be on the sidelines during this whole courting thing, watching alphas stumble over themselves to please an omega. 

Now he spent his free time reading crumpled dirty notes that were haphazardly shoved into his locker. 

This time instead of a romantic letter there stood a man. 

“Hey! Steve Harrington, right?” The boy gave steve a bright and shining grin. 

“Uh- yes…. and you are..?” Steve asked, stood awkwardly in front of the boy, twiddling with his fingers. 

“Oh, sorry, Bobby, I share lunch with you.” Bobby smirked, inching a little closer to him. 

“Oh yeah, you’re one of Tommy’s friends!” Steve exclaimed, excited to solve the man's identity. 

Bobby gave another bright grin, teeth blindingly white.

“Yeah! Um, I’m throwing a party later this week, and just wanted to give you a verbal invitation, it’s chill if you can’t though!” Bobby mentioned, giving a final goodbye grin.

“Just think about it.” 

Leaving Steve to stare quizzically after the departing man. 

When the man escaped his line of sight, Steve realized that all these eyes were locked on him, and he grew uncomfortable, ducking from line of sight. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was later, when he realized that the party was around the same time he was babysitting the kids. 

He felt a small moment of guilt at possibly missing out, but the moment quickly passed when a nerf dart flew past his head. 

“Hey! You shitheads better watch out I’m joining in on the game, and trust me, you can’t handle that” Steve mock threatened the boys, causing them to just giggle in response. 

“Steve you suck at nerf fights!” Lucas shouted, hiding behind his makeshift cover of couch pillows. 

“Yeah! Remember that one time you shot mike right in the eye!” Will popped from his hiding spot, quickly ducking back in after. 

“And the time you accidentally hit Dustin in the nose and gave him a bloody nose!” Max laughed from the living room, munching loudly on some freshly popped popcorn. 

“Those moments don’t count!!!” Steve grumbled dramatically.

The boys go back to playing as Steve’s phone started to ring. 

Steve rushed to the ringing device, bringing it to his ear.

“Yes?” He answered. 

“Princess, glad to hear you answer. Remember that favor you owe me?” Billy purred, a clear smirk could be heard through the phone. 

Steve felt shivers run down his back after hearing the alpha’s deep voice. 

“Hargrove, why do I feel like this won’t end well for me?” Steve huffed, frowning at the smugness oozing from Billy’s voice. 

“Depends how you look at it.” Billy jokes, taking a moment to pause. 

“I want you to go to that party that’s happening tomorrow.” Billy stated, the deep rumble in his voice sounded almost predatory. 

“What!? Why!?” Steve huffed, baffled at Billy’s request.

“Cause I said so, pretty boy.” Billy rumbled, causing steve’s knees to shake a little. 

Steve laughed at how ridiculous that was. 

“Well I don’t care, I can’t go, I’m babysitting tomorrow!” Steve interjected, angry at the mere audacity of it. 

Steve stiffened at the gruff growl coming from the other end of the call, causing Steve to shiver and shake. 

“How bout this, why don’t you ask Nancy wheeler or Jonathan Byers? They’d probably help you out, either way it’s not my problem!” Billy gruffly responded, ending the call with an abrupt, “see ya tomorrow pretty boy.” 

Steve slammed the phone down stomping his feet a bit in annoyance. 

He quickly calmed down however, and went back to cooking some food for the kids. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

It was getting late and Steve was stumbling to get dressed, giving Nancy a note with all the kids’ parents names and numbers, as well as a few of their allergies, nervous to be leaving the kids to go off and party. 

“Chill Steve, everything’s gonna be just fine, now go and have some fun!” Nancy rolled her eyes, laughing at how hectic Steve was acting. 

“I know, I know! I just- it’s been a long time since I’ve gone to a party…. I’m a little nervous…” Steve mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright pink in embarrassment. 

“Why are you going to this anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jonathan asked, quietly fiddling with something on the couch.

“Cause Billy lent me his shorts.” 

“What?” Jonathan and nancy huffed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

Steve was sitting in a crowded living room, awkwardly sipping at a beer by himself. 

The other people were buzzing about behind him, but Steve was hidden away, completely passed over as he waited for Billy to finally show up. 

He finally got bored and started exploring the house, peeking inside rooms and snooping through their stuff. 

It’s only when Bobby begins stalking towards him that Billy finally makes his appearance. 

“Finally found you pretty boy, thought you decided to just stay and party with those brats.” Billy chortled, smirking at Bobby’s retreating figure. 

“I’ve been here for a few hours now, not my fault your bad at looking for me.” Steve grumbled, crossing his arms and cocking his hip in defiance. 

“Apparently so..” Billy rumbled, inching closer till he’s crowding Steve, his breath ghosting over Steve’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. 

“W-well, why’d you tell me to come here?” Steve stuttered, thrown off at how close Billy is to him. 

“Follow me.” Billy commands, dragging Steve away.

Bobby waves a pathetic goodbye his way. 

When they finally find an empty room, Billy closes the door behind them. 

“So…?” Steve questioned, giving Billy a confused stare. 

When suddenly, Steve feels a wave of arousal hit him, alpha pheromones fill his nostrils and Billy gives him an intense stare. 

He feels himself get instantly wet, his knees begin trembling as his eyelashes flutter. 

“Something wrong pretty boy?” Billy lulled, deep voice making Steve’s body shiver. 

“N-no, just… tired..” Steve lied, his heart thumping in his chest. 

Billy inches closer, mouth only a few inches from Steve’s. 

“Looking a little hot there, little omega.” Billy rumbled, His honey smooth voice causes Steve’s heart to flutter in response, his own omega pheromones flaring in the air. 

Steve leans closer to Billy, lips getting closer subconsciously. 

That’s when Billy stared deeply into Steve’s eyes, finally meeting his lips with a passionate kiss. 

Steve gives a soft moan, deepening the kiss, shaking with want. 

The kiss grows hotter, Steve’s barley keeping control of it but Billy’s eventually dominating the tango.

That’s when billy grinds against Steve, rough and dirty. 

Steve whimpers in response, desperate to help maintain friction. 

“Are you wet, pretty boy? Leaking for me?” Billy whispered against Steve’s ear, breath tickling against him. 

Billy shoves his hand in the back of Steve’s pants, his fingers ghosting of Steve’s hole, causing Steve to let out a mewl of pleasure. 

Fingers enter Steve’s hole, slipping in with the slick currently gathering in his boxers. 

Then they began to gain friction, moving in and out of Steve, stroking his insides and racking his body with pleasure. 

That’s when Billy touches something deep inside him, Steve lets out a high pitched moan. Steve comes embarrassingly quick. 

Before Steve can really process what just happened, Steve quickly adjusts and bolts, anxiety to heavy to just stay there, or even look at Billy, scared at how he’s staring at him. 

This wasn’t Steve’s greatest moment, running away with slick and come in his pants from a crowded party in the middle of the night. 

He wished he never borrowed Billy’s gym shorts.


End file.
